Archet libérateur
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Il aime le risque, il voue sa vie à aider les autres. Mais les cauchemars sont toujours là, l'assaillant sans aucune pitié. Mais Sherlock et son violon sont toujours là, pour le libérer. Un coup d'archet, et le mauvais rêve s'effiloche.


**Coucou !**

**Voilà ma première song-fic, écrite sur la base des paroles de la magnifique chanson « Hero of war » de Rise Against. Pour ce moment, je me suis inspirée d'une scène de Blanc manteau, que j'avais toujours eu envie de développer. C'est chose faite. J'ai choisi ce rating à cause de la violence qui pourrait choquer certains. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, comme dit le proverbe. J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je n'ai jamais assassiné personne ! ) **

**Enjoy !**

La nuit avait étendu son empire sur la ville de Londres, lui donnant un tout autre visage : les bruits des boutiques, des téléphones retentissant dans les bureaux et ceux des clients des restaurants étaient remplacés par la musique des boîtes de nuit, les rires de personnes alcoolisées et des sirènes de police. John Watson n'entendait plus ces bruits : dans ses oreilles, seul Mozart résonnait, chanté par le violon de Sherlock Holmes. Magnifique mélodie qui tentait désespérément de faire taire la cacophonie des tirs, qui n'existaient que dans les souvenirs de l'ancien soldat.

**He said : "Son, have you seen the world ?**

Vingt-six ans, adieu la faculté de médecine, bonjour le monde. Le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade et des idéaux plein la tête, il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Il avait fait ses classes, et était devenu tireur d'élite. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : voir ce monde aux senteurs d'inconnu, au goût de danger, sentir l'adrénaline réchauffer ses veines.

**Well, what would you say**

**If I said that you could ?**

Généraliste ? Coincé dans un cabinet ennuyeux ? Il crachait sur cet avenir. Il lui fallait l'urgence, il lui fallait le risque. Un besoin, une drogue. Un véritable toxicomane. Le prix de la dose était bien lourd à payer. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait : protéger des populations, soigner, guérir, se mesurer à la mort et la duper. Sa tante Isa n'était pas d'accord. Elle l'avait engueulé, supplié, mais il n'avait pas cédé.

**Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid."**

**I said : "That sounds pretty good."**

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait tenu une arme : un petit calibre, léger, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir trois tonnes dans les mains. Il tenait la mort entre ses doigts. Son cœur battait la chamade. Impressionnant. Grisant. Il serait même payé pour l'utiliser. Payé pour tuer, diraient certains, il préférait l'expression : "Payé pour défendre." Il tuait toujours pour des causes justes. Toujours. Pas par pulsion. Il était un homme, un être humain, avec des sentiments et une conscience. Toujours se répéter ça, toujours. Parce qu'avec une arme, on avait le pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui laissait des taches sur les mains et le cœur.

**Black leather boots**

**Spit-shined so bright**

**They cut off my hair but it looked alright**

**We marched and we sang**

**We all became friends**

**As we learned how to fight**

On lui avait donné un uniforme, un signe d'appartenance, orné de l'Union Jack : son cœur s'était gorgé de cette loyauté qui le caractérisait. Le principal trait de son caractère, la qualité idéale pour un soldat. John Watson serait un bon élément, il le savait et en était fier. Fier comme on peut l'être à peine sorti de la fac. Il revoyait les visages jeunes et naïfs de ses camarades : il s'était battu avec certains, lié d'amitié avec d'autres. De trop nombreux visages disparaissaient peu à peu de son esprit, rayés par la mémoire, rayés par la guerre. Ne restait que le sang, les coups de feu et la peur. Ne restait que les bons moments qui faisaient mal. Et dire qu'ils avaient hâte, pour la plupart, hâte de servir leur pays, hâte d'être admirés pour leur courage, hâte d'aider les populations opprimées. Tout cela avait un petit côté « Pearl Harbour », mais trop nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient connu le destin de Danny. John n'aimait pas ce film, d'ailleurs, au grand dam des innombrables petites-amies qu'il avait eues.

**A hero of war**

**Yeah, that's what I'll be**

Il avait sauvé des vies, en avait supprimé autant. Un médecin qui tuait, quelle ironie ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette montée d'adrénaline dans ses muscles lorsqu'il partait au front, où la seule chose qui importait était de tuer l'ennemi et de rester en vie. Lorsqu'il n'était plus que l'homme avec son arme, lorsqu'il n'était plus que l'homme qui affrontait la mort avec toute l'insolence du monde, le cœur gonflé par le courage et le sentiment de faire ce qui était juste. Lorsque les balles, les cris et les râles assaillaient vos oreilles, lorsque vos doigts ne savaient pas faire autre chose qu'appuyer sur la gâchette, lorsque votre corps esquivait sans même que vous réfléchissiez. Votre conscience se taisait, vous ne lui adressiez pas la parole.

**And when I come home**

**They'll be damn proud of me**

Et venait la fin du combat, et venait l'impression de revenir d'un autre monde lorsque vous baissiez votre arme. Combien de fois avait-il ressenti cet étrange et presque effrayant sentiment ? Alors, ses yeux se posaient sur les corps étendus de ses camarades, leurs visages figés exprimant la douleur et la surprise, leurs yeux fixant le ciel trop bleu. Il retenait toujours sa nausée, qui revenait à l'assaut à chaque fois. Il voulait détourner le regard, détourner les yeux de la mort qui lui offrait ce spectacle grandiose préparé par ses soins, oublier celle qui guidait sa main sur les champs de bataille. Puis il était assailli, par ses supérieurs, les autres soldats, les blessés. Il était le Doc, on comptait sur lui. Et alors, il se rappelait : il se rappelait que sa vocation première était de sauver des vies, et se plongeait avec bonheur dans sa profession. Il ne réussissait pas toujours, les ténèbres s'abattaient sur lui : comme si, en sauvant le plus grand nombre, il compensait celui de ceux qu'il avait tués.

**I'll carr****y this flag**

**To the grave if I must**

**Because it's flag that I love**

**And a flag that I trust**

Il regardait ce drapeau flotter sur les bases britanniques, se rappelait pourquoi il s'était engagé. Il se souvenait des yeux des enfants bardés d'explosifs, des yeux suppliants, ou emplis d'innocence. Certains n'avaient pas dix ans, et se sacrifiaient au nom des Talibans. Il voyait une petite-fille, elle lui rappelait Harriet, si mignonne quand elle était enfant, avec ses jolies boucles blondes, ses yeux noisette et ses joues rebondies. Des larmes coulaient parfois sur les joues de ces innocents sacrifiés au nom d'une cause qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Parfois, John recevait même à l'hôpital militaire des enfants blessés par les bombardements, ou des rescapés des massacres des Talibans. Le docteur Watson n'aimait pas la souffrance, et avait voué sa vie à la faire disparaître, quitte à faire la guerre. Il était un homme d'action, de dangers, un homme qui avait besoin de se retrouver au contact du risque, un homme qui devenait exceptionnel en situation d'urgence. Alors il posait ses yeux qui en avaient beaucoup vu sur l'Union Jack, pour se souvenir, pour se rassurer, pour s'encourager. Pour oublier les cauchemars où il contemplait les yeux innocents d'Inaya, Brahim ou Yasmina. Ces songes où il les entendait appeler leur mère, ou hurler de douleur. Ces cauchemars où il les voyait perdus au milieu des décombres d'une rue. Tous ces souvenirs violents apaisés par la douceur de la mélodie jouée par ce violon chéri.

**I kicked in the door**

**I yelled my commands**

Capitaine. Il avait gravi les échelons un par un, se démarquant en ses qualités de médecin et de tireur d'élite. Un soldat né, un médecin hors pair, une autorité naturelle. Il avait le respect dea ses hommes et en était fier. Certains faisaient même partie de ses amis. Tous morts. Ou séparés par cette opération dans un hameau fidèle aux Talibans…

_Le village était réfugié dans les montagnes : ils avaient escaladé le mont sous un soleil de plomb, bardés de leur matériel. John appelait de tous ses vœux la pluie, la neige, une ère glaciaire qui le débarrasserait de cette chaleur insupportable. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il y était, mais il avait du mal à s'habituer à la chaleur assommante, bien différente de la température londonienne, même l'été. Des maisons aux toits plats apparurent devant eux, agglomérées les unes contre les autres. Il n'existait qu'une seule rue, occupée par les chiens, les enfants et les personnes âgées. Des femmes, le visage recouvert par une burqa, s'affairaient. Un gamin, qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans, aux yeux noirs comme des agates, hurla soudain quelque chose lorsqu'il vit les soldats anglais arriver. Aussitôt, la panique se créa, et tous les villageois, abandonnant leur activité, se réfugièrent dans leurs maisons. _

_« Trouvez la maison du dénommé Mohammed ! » hurla John à ses hommes, l'air assuré._

_Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible compressait son estomac, et bénissait son bronzage de cacher sa pâleur qu'il devinait mortelle. Corry, un jeune tireur assez doué, sergent de son état, cria soudain qu'il avait repéré la maison, après des interrogatoires parfois musclés. John, suivi du reste de l'expédition, courut jusqu'au fond du village. Lorsqu'il entra dans la modeste demeure, une famille, composée de quatre filles et de deux garçons, protégés par leur mère, se tenait dans un coin, tremblante. Un homme à la barbe aussi noire que ses yeux et aux mains calleuses se tenait devant elle, un fusil à la main. John leva la sienne, et tenta de dialoguer avec l'Afghan : _

_« Si vous coopérez, il ne sera fait aucun mal à votre famille, et le Royaume-Uni s'assurera qu'elle ne manque de rien._

_-Tu mens, étranger. Vous autres Infidèles, ne tenez jamais votre parole, répliqua Mohammed, le regard haineux. »_

_John se retint de se mordre la lèvre : ses paroles n'étaient que mensonges. Il avait presque honte de mentir ainsi, et la famille de cet homme lui faisait pitié. Il prit sur lui, il devait se montrer fort, et leva alors son arme, prêt à tirer. L'homme fut plus rapide, et les Anglais eurent juste le temps d'esquiver une balle. La famille hurla, prise de terreur, et les enfants se mirent à pleurer. John tira dans le genou de l'homme, qui lâcha son arme, puis ordonna à ses hommes de l'emmener. _

**The children, they cried**

**But I got my man**

_L'homme hurla de toutes ses forces, se débattit malgré la douleur. Il fallut retenir la femme, qui hurlait des injures, qui suppliait les soldats de lui rendre son mari. Le médecin la comprenait : qu'aurait-il fait, si on lui avait arraché un être qu'il aimait ? Les petits garçons se retenaient par fierté, mais les filles sanglotaient. L'une d'elles plongea ses grands yeux dans ceux de John, et ils reflétaient chagrin et incompréhension. Et, à ce moment là, John ne comprenait plus grand-chose non plus. _

**We took him away**

**A bag over his face**

**From his family and his friends**

_Ils sortirent, les villageois les observèrent, leurs regards étaient un mélange de peur et de haine. Un regard qui pesait plus lourd que le plomb, plus désagréable que ce soleil, plus douloureux qu'une balle. _

**They took off his clothes**

**They pissed in his hands**

_Interrogatoires. A comprendre : on pose des questions, et on n'hésite pas à user de force si nécessaire. __Tout le monde le savait, mais tout le monde le taisait. Après tout, le citoyen lambda n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans les bureaux d'interrogatoire. John n'en était pas fier, il se révoltait contre ça, et lorsqu'il interrogeait, il évitait la violence. Il en voyait déjà bien assez. _

**I told them to stop**

**But then I joined in**

_Il revoyait le visage de cette petite-fille, de cette petite inconnue, qui voyait son père emmené par des hommes à l'aspect menaçant. Cette petite-fille qui portait la guerre comme une croix, cette petite-fille qui était loin des écolières qu'il voyait souvent dans les rues, se gavant de bonbons, d'histoires et de rires. __Si naïves, si innocentes. __Il avait tenté de les dissuader, leur avait opposé tous les arguments possible, puis avait croisé le regard froid de l'homme. Il s'était souvenu que ces individus n'hésitaient pas à faire sauter des voitures ou des bâtiments pour lutter contre l'Infidèle, il s'était souvenu qu'ils malmenaient ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec eux. Il adressa des excuses silencieuses à la fillette, la supplia de lui pardonner. _

**We beat him with guns**

**And batons not just once**

**But again and again**

_Il frappa, frappa, frappa, pas trop fort, obtint enfin des réponses. L'homme n'était pas mort, et il se fit un devoir de le soigner. Il était peut-être à la solde des Talibans, mais il avait vu bien trop de morts. Il serait fait prisonnier, irait dans une prison britannique, serait oublié. Les autres n'étaient pas trop d'accord, mais John n'oubliait pas qu'il était un être humain, et non une bête : il devait se racheter envers cette jeune Afghane, il devait lui assurer que son père était en vie. Il avait honte, honte de s'être laissé aller. Peut-être que le blessé n'avait pas honte d'envoyer ses enfants à la mort, couverts d'explosifs, ou de faire d'eux des leurres pour piéger les Occidentaux. Il n'avait rien vu dans son regard, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Il avait eu peur, peur de voir aussi peu d'humanité dans le corps d'un être qui lui ressemblait._

**A hero of war**

**Yeah that's what I'll be**

Cauchemars, cauchemars entrecoupés de périodes de camaraderie, de souvenirs teintés de nostalgie. Il écrivait aussi à Harriet, même s'il n'envoyait jamais les lettres. Sa sœur, trop saoule, ne lui répondrait certainement pas, et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Mieux valait qu'elle croie qu'il allait très bien. Physiquement, c'était le cas, moralement… Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa première guerre, mais celle-ci était trop éprouvante. Il y avait trop de trop, d'ailleurs. Mais il continuait, parce qu'il avait prêté serment, et qu'il ne rentrerait pas sans les amis qui lui restait, qu'il ne rentrerait pas tant qu'il y aurait encore des enfants à soigner. Un idéal effiloché, mais un espoir auquel se raccrocher, pour se dire que ce qu'il faisait était encore juste, qu'il ne se perdait pas lui-même. Les seuls moments où il oubliait tout étaient sur le champ de bataille. Adrénaline, douce adrénaline, toxique adrénaline. Et le violon de Sherlock, qui effaçait tout ça, comme une gomme, pour une nuit. Le violon de Sherlock qui avait un pouvoir presque magique.

**And when I come home**

**They'll be damn pr****oud of me**

Il serra le poing et la mâchoire : ne pas craquer. Il aimait le risque, disait toujours Sherlock, mais détestait la blessure qui pouvait résulter de cette addiction. Un toxicomane planait le temps que durait sa dose, puis souffrait. Pour John, pas de désintox, et il n'en voulait pas. Sa vie, il ne l'aurait changée pour rien au monde.

**I'll carry this flag**

**To the grave if I must**

**Because it's flag that I love**

**And a flag that I trust**

Il saisit son cousin, et sourit en voyant les couleurs de l'Union Jack : le drapeau de la nation britannique l'accompagnait partout. On ne se débarrassait pas de son passé, on n'effaçait pas les taches qui le maculaient, on les assumait. Et Sherlock qui faisait naître des notes enjouées, parcourant le salon d'un pas calme, sa robe de chambre voletant derrière lui comme une cape. Sherlock perdu dans sa musique, Sherlock que les souvenirs de l'Afghanistan ne pouvaient pas assaillir. Sherlock, au passé tout aussi douloureux.

**She walked through bullets and haze**

**I asked her to stop**

Une jeune fille pleine de contrastes, avec son teint basané, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux de jais, toute de blanc vêtue. Une beauté à couper le souffle, une beauté qu'on savait inaccessible. John rêvait souvent de cette jeune fille, de cette belle inconnue qu'il aurait tant voulu serrer dans ses bras. Cette inconnue qui pouvait le ramener à Londres, le laisser souffler un peu avant d'affronter à nouveau le monde. Parfois, sur le front, il la voyait, la distinguait, la jeune imprudente, avançant au milieu des corps, ses pieds nus foulant le sable brûlant, et pourtant sereine.

**I begged her to stay**

**But she pressed on**

**So I lifted my gun**

**And I fired away**

Il voulait se jeter sur elle, la protéger, l'étreindre pour ne plus jamais la quitter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rester là, sur le front, et ne l'embrasser que dans ses rêves. Il avait l'espoir que ses actions les mèneraient à elle. Il était un être rationnel, en tant que médecin : mais même les plus rationnels ont besoin de rêve de temps en temps, pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Et son songe était menacé par les tirs.

**And the shells jumped through the smoke**

**And into the sand**

**That the blood now had soaked**

Une balle la toucha, puis fut suivie par plusieurs autres. Le rouge macula le blanc, le rouge voila le regard de John.

**She collapsed with a flag in her hand**

**A flag white as snow**

Elle s'écroula, comme un petit oiseau, son drapeau blanc glissant de ses mains, et recouvrant le sable. John s'écroula avec elle. John s'écroula avec la Paix. John mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était blessé à l'épaule, et quelques secondes de plus à s'évanouir. Le noir remplaça toutes les autres couleurs.

**A hero of war**

**Is that what they see**

Sa blessure à l'épaule l'empêchait d'exercer, il fut remercié après des années de bons et loyaux services. La pluie londonienne remplaça le soleil afghan, la solitude remplaça la compagnie de ses frères d'armes. La monotonie draina l'adrénaline, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

**Just medals and scars**

**So damn proud of me**

Personne pour se rappeler de lui, ses amis s'étaient tous détournés de lui. Harriet lui avait envoyé un téléphone portable, cadeau de Clara, la petite-amie qu'elle avait quittée. Il se retrouvait seul, avec un cadeau d'amoureuse abandonnée. La belle affaire. On lui avait affecté une psy, Ella, qui ne l'aidait pas. Ella n'était jamais allée au front, Ella ne faisait pas ses cauchemars. Ella pensait qu'un blog l'aiderait : écrire tout cela ? Il ne pouvait pas. Trop personnel. Trop tôt. A quoi bon ? Qui s'y intéresserait ? Qui voudrait lire des récits terribles ? Personne. Il avait besoin de compagnie, pas de s'enfoncer advantage dans la solitude, il avait besoin d'action, de se sentir utile. Il était médecin, pas écrivain. Et sa psy, malgré tous ses diplômes, ne l'avait pas compris.

**And I brought home that flag**

**Now it gathers dust**

**But it's a flag that I love**

**It's the only flag I trust**

Le seul qui avait compris John se tenait devant lui, en pleine symbiose avec son violon, oublieux du monde. Le militaire devinait que son compagnon avait dû voir plus d'un spécialiste dans sa vie, étant donné son comportement asocial et son incroyable intelligence. Peut-être qu'on avait voulu le forcer à écrire un blog. Peut-être qu'il avait refusé avec le regard dégoûté dont il avait le secret. Peut-être. Tant d'hypothèses, si peu de réponses. Le drame de la vie de chaque être humain.

**He said, "Son, have you seen the world ?**

**Well what would you say**

**If I said that you could ?"**

La musique dévoila sa dernière note, qui mourut dans un silence respectueux. John soupira de soulagement : ce moment musical avait été une véritable catharsis, le cauchemar s'en était allé en courant, chassé par cette mélodie d'une pureté poignante, face au bonheur qu'elle soufflait. Une douce brise de plaisir et d'inattendu. Inattendu de la part d'un homme aux devants si froids que Sherlock Holmes. Le musicien ouvrit ses yeux et John rencontra ses prunelles argentées, pétillantes d'intelligence, enrobée de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Le cœur du médecin rata un battement. Un seul regard, et cet homme le chamboulait. Et ce, depuis leur rencontre. Il avait suffi qu'il se perde dans ces yeux hypnotiques pour que le monde retrouve son dynamisme et son intensité. Ces yeux, John les appelait « vie ». Il avait suffi de ces prunelles et d'un « Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse, c'est 221B Baker Street. », pour que le médecin se dise que le canon de son arme n'avait définitivement rien à faire sur sa tempe. Il avait suffi d'une course poursuite pour qu'il oublie que sa jambe était malade, poussé par le danger délicieux. Comment Donovan et Anderson pouvaient-ils mépriser un tel homme ? Comment pouvaient-ils affirmer que son amant n'avait aucun sentiment, alors qu'une seule note du Stradivarius bouleversait le médecin, alors qu'un seul baiser suffisait à lui faire oublier tous ses malheurs ?

Il se leva, alors que son détective adoré rangeait soigneusement son instrument dans son étui. Lorsqu'il se redressa, John le prit dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son odeur, mélange de son parfum coûteux, d'une légère note de produits chimiques et d'épices. Sherlock l'entoura doucement de ses bras, sa main venant se loger dans ses cheveux et les caressant avec une tendresse étonnante pour un être aussi énergique et brutal dans ses rapports avec les autres. Il les guida vers le sofa où ils tombèrent tous les deux. John se blottit contre le torse de son amant, silencieux, ne voulant pas briser le moment. Puis il passa une main sur la joue du détective, qui ferma les yeux, avant de la passer derrière sa nuque pour incliner sa tête et l'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux, un concentré de tendresse et de volonté de rassurer l'autre. Evident. Leur relation était si évidente. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Il pourchassait des criminels, il protégeait l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux, lui avait confié son cœur. Aucune peur de trahison, juste une confiance absolue. Juste cette impression de s'être trouvés. Comme au premier regard.

« Merci, souffla-t-il simplement.

-De rien. Tant que ma musique te soulagera, alors je jouerai, dit Sherlock comme si c'était l'évidence même. »

John sourit, et se lova un peu plus contre Sherlock, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, murmura Sherlock, d'une voix presque lointaine, la joue appuyée contre le crâne de son médecin. »

Tant que les bras de Sherlock et son violon seraient là, les cauchemars ne remporteraient jamais la partie. John remportait une nouvelle fois cette éprouvante partie contre sa mémoire impitoyable.


End file.
